


In Debt to the Cat

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas has a cat, M/M, they live in the same apartment building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses





	In Debt to the Cat

Every morning at exactly 6:45am, Charlie comes to Cas’ apartment for their daily cup of coffee before they carpool to work together. They’ve been working together at the same company for almost a year and, even though they work in completely separate departments, they’ve managed to become very good friends.

Just as Charlie opens the door to Cas’ apartment, she notices that the apartment is abnormally messy and Cas is pacing back and forth in the living room, mumbling to himself with a look of panic on his face.

“Woah, Cas. You okay?”

“She must have gotten out through the window,” he mumbles. “I can’t find her anywhere! She’s never been outside of the apartment and now she’s gone and I just…” Cas has his hands balled up into fists in his hair as he speaks to Charlie, his breathing heavy and uneven.

Cas doesn’t even need to tell her why he’s panicking like this. She knows him well enough to know that he would only be this worked up over one thing, and that thing is his cat. “Hey, Cas, it’s gonna be okay. I’m sure she’ll turn up. She has a collar, yeah?”

He nods his head.

“Awesome,” she smiles, “someone will find her and they’ll bring her back. I’m sure of it.” She stands up to put her coat on, “Come on, now. We’re gonna be late for work.”

“I-I’m not going in today. Tell Zachariah that I’m sick or something.”

Charlie knows that Cas isn’t going to budge on the subject, “Alright, man. Just…call me when you find her, okay? Just so I know that you’re both okay.”

“Mhm.” He nods his head and searches throughout the whole apartment, again.

 

* * *

 

Dean loves his life on the 7th floor of his apartment building. He really does. It’s a cozy little one-bedroom and he doesn’t have to share it with anyone. Sure, he enjoyed living with Sam but, a man needs his own space away from his little brother sometimes.

His alarm goes off at 7:30am, just like every morning, and he trudges down the hallway towards the kitchen to start making some coffee.

Just as he goes to sit down, he hears meowing coming from outside of his front door.

“What the fuck?” He whispers as he walks over, and the meowing continues.

He opens his front door and a little ball of orange and white fur bursts into his apartment. “Oh, no you don’t,” he mumbles as he chases the cat down.

He finally catches up to her and he picks her up. “So, your name is Chloe, huh?” he smiles as he scratches behind her ear, “Don’t tell anyone but, you’re kinda cute. But I’m thinking that someone might be missing you.” He examines her tag on her collar closer and reads Cas’ name on it with an address and a phone number. He laughs when he sees that Cas also lives on the 7th floor of his apartment. He knew he recognized that name, he sees it on the mailbox above his own every time he checks the mail.

“Well, let’s take you back to your owner, okay?” He holds the cat closer to his chest as he walks down the hallway towards Cas’ apartment.

Shortly after knocking on Cas’ door, it opens and reveals a very worried Castiel but his expression instantly transforms into joy and relief, “Oh my gosh, you found her!” He takes the cat from Dean’s arms and Dean can’t bring himself to say any words. He just stares at Cas as he hugs and kisses his cat and he thinks it’s very endearing. Cas plops the cat down on the couch and walks back over to Dean, who is still standing at the door.

“Thank you so much.” Cas smiles at him.

“Uhh..” _come on, Dean, words,_ “uhh, yeah! It’s no problem! She was at my door and I saw that she belonged to you and…yeah.” He smiles and rubs the back of his neck, nervously.

“Well, if there’s anything I could ever do to repay you, I would gladly-“

“Let me take you on a date.” Dean interrupts, obviously not thinking things through before blurting it out like that. But, it’s too late and Cas already hates him. Way to go, Winchester.

Cas laughs lightly and looks down at his feet.

“Oh crap, man. I’m so sorry. I just…I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Dean tries to backpedal.

“What’s your name?” Cas asks with a small smile on his face.

“Uhh…it’s Dean. Sorry.” He laughs nervously.

“Do you want some coffee, Dean?” Cas gestures towards the inside of his house.

“Yeah, actually. That would be awesome.” He remembers that his cup is still sitting back in his apartment.

They sit on Cas’ couch in the living room and talk for hours. The conversation is easy and Dean wonders how he could have lived here for so long without knowing this amazing man that lives right down the hall from him.

“Ah, crap.” Dean whines as he checks his phone and sees that he has a text from Bobby saying that he needs to come into work now. “I gotta go, Cas. But…” he stands up from the couch, “I’m really glad that your cat came to my apartment this morning.”

Cas stands up and smiles, “I’m glad too. So...” he blushes and laughs lightly, “did you still want to take me out on a date?”

All the air from Dean’s lungs escapes and he blushes too. “Well, umm, yeah. Yeah, Cas. I still want to take you out on a date. How about tonight around 8:00?”

Cas smiles so big his eyes crinkle, “Yes. That would be great.”

They walk to the front door together and Cas opens it for him.

“I’ll pick you up tonight?” Dean asks and Cas grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

They pull away breathless and Cas speaks first, “8:00 is perfect, Dean.” He smiles as Dean plasters a big, goofy grin on his face and walks out the door.

He closes the door and walks back over to his couch and grabs his cell phone to text Charlie as he promised.

 

 **Cas:** _Chloe is home safe. Neighbor returned her._

 **Charlie:** _Yay! Let’s get drinks tonight?_

 **Cas:** _Can’t. I have a date. With the neighbor._

 **Charlie:** _Omfg. Yes. Give me the details. What’s their name?_

 **Cas:** _His name is Dean._

 **Charlie:** _Holy shit. Is his name Dean Winchester? I knew that he lived in your apartment but I didn’t know he lived on the same floor!_

 **Cas:** _I suppose you’re right. Wait, how do you know Dean?_

 **Charlie:** _We LARP together! Anyways, gotta go! Have a great date tonight, Cas!_

 **Cas:** _Thank you._

 

Cas sighs contently as he leans back against his couch, Chloe jumping into his lap and rubbing against his hand. “I owe you big time.” He says to her and she purrs.


End file.
